Daddy
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• Yarei Kou, que había heredado los ojos verdes y provocadores de su padre, y la cabellera negra y larga de su madre, miró a Yaten con desafío. "Altanera", reconoció el platinado con un orgullo secreto. Era imposible decir que no era su sangre. •Rei & Yaten• •Yarei Kou OC•


**.::. Daddy .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

—¿La vas a dejar salir así?

Los dedos que danzaban en el teclado de la notebook, se detuvieron distrayéndose con la voz masculina y grave que allanó el espacio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿A quién? –cuestionó desorientada la mujer, intentando centrar por fin su atención.

Yaten enmarcó sus ojos significativamente, para que supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Es una fiesta.

—No necesitas vestirte así para ir a una fiesta.

Rei sonrió por el gesto desencajado que pintaba su todavía atractivo y hermoso rostro.

—Entonces, díselo tú. –resolvió, regresando al asunto que le ocupaba en la PC: uno de sus artículos semanales para una revista de antropología.

El platinado bufó indignado.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres su madre!

—¡Y tú su padre! –refutó incrédula por el comentario tan estúpido. Lo que él no quería era lidiar con el problema.

Yaten masculló entre dientes algo que su mujer no alcanzó a entender –ni quiso saber-, y desapareció por el umbral de la sala en dirección a la habitación de su primogénita.

Al par de minutos, Rei escuchó los casi predecibles gritos.

—¡Mamá! –exclamó una jovencita de apenas trece años, entrando a la pieza como una exhalación.

—Nop.

—¡Hino! –esta vez, era Yaten quien exigía su intervención.

—No.

—¡Pero…! –intentó replicar la hija.

—No, Yarei. No voy a terminar como la madre autoritaria y más incomprensible del mundo, ni tampoco como la madre permisiva y cómplice de mi hija adolescente –advirtió a la jovencita y luego a Yaten-. Tienen que aprender a resolver sus desacuerdos, ustedes arréglense. –sentenció Rei, levantándose de la mesa de té con su laptop en brazos, y yéndose a perder a algún lugar lejos de la estancia que en cualquier momento se convertiría en un campo minado.

Yarei Kou, que había heredado los ojos verdes y provocadores de su padre, y la cabellera negra y larga de su madre, miró a Yaten con desafío.

"_Altanera"_, reconoció el platinado con un orgullo secreto. Era imposible decir que no era su sangre.

—No saldrás así. –decretó con una expresión de decisión imperturbable.

—¿Por qué no? –retó la hija.

—¡Mírate! Con toda esa… piel al descubierto.

—Es sólo un strapless, papá. Ni que anduviera desnuda.

—Me importa un comino cómo se llame. No vas a salir así.

—Por favor –suplicó la jovencita, ladeando la cabeza afligida-. Sólo estarán mis primas, mis primos, y uno que otro agregado.

—No, Yarei. Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate. –ordenó el peliplata, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero papá…

—Apresúrate o no te llevaré. –reiteró, regocijándose en la idea de que la niña no iba a ganarle.

—Papi…

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco. No iba a ganarle, por Kami.

—Daddy~

"_Tramposa"_, acusó a su hija de trece años, sintiéndola colgarse de su brazo con inusitado empalago.

—¿Quién ira? –preguntó entonces, y Yarei ahogó un gritillo emocionado, segura de que su padre había cedido.

—Seiko, Taimy –enumeró a sus primas-, ChibiUsa, Kousagi, Lidew –agregó a las hijas de Usagi y Lita a las que quería igual que a las primeras-. Oh, también irá Naoki, Kenye y Jared.

—No, no me gustan esos niños –determinó Yaten, haciendo un último intento por concluir la discusión a su favor.

—Daddy~

"_Esta niña manipuladora…"_

Suspiró.

—Está bien… ¡Pero ponte algo, por Dios! No sé un suéter, un chaleco, algo.

—Sí, Daddy~ -canturreó Yarei, jalándolo del brazo y poniéndose de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Luego, corrió a su habitación para darle un poquito de gusto a su progenitor.

Una risa melódica que bien conocía se hizo oír en la estancia, y Yaten exhaló cansino.

—¿Por qué tenías que enseñarle eso?

Rei llegó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda, recargando el mentón en su varonil hombro. La fragancia de Yaten ingresó en sus sentidos, esa que le conocía de siempre y que al paso de los años se había convertido en una nota característica de él, llevándola a lugares y momentos de su historia tan con sólo aspirarla.

—¿Enseñarle qué?

—Cómo manipularme.

—Yo no te manipulo. –objetó Rei ofendida y riendo a su oído.

—Por supuesto que lo haces.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo he hecho eso, _Kou_?

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –evidenció Yaten, siendo ahora él quien riera en su tono grave.

—¡Pero si no dije nada!

—Sabes bien lo que dijiste, _Hino_.

—No creí que llamarte por tu apellido te _estimulara_ tanto. –dijo su mujer con inocencia.

—Claro que no, tú nunca podrías imaginar eso. Absolutamente no. –satirizó el ojiverde, tomando la mano que descansaba en su pecho.

Rei volvió a dejar su risa hacer eco en la habitación y Yaten se deshizo de su agarre, invirtiendo los papeles para ser ahora él quien la abrazara, cerrando los brazos en su estrecha cintura. La miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y claros ojos que asemejaban una turbia nébula en la que podría sumergirse y perderse por siempre. Llevaban quince años juntos, pero cuando Yaten la miraba, sentía que habían sido sólo dos días. Tan bonita como siempre, tan elegante como siempre, tan enigmática como siempre.

Tan suya como siempre.

Se inclinó brevemente y tomó sus labios; primero con delicadeza, luego con anhelo. Rei le echó los brazos al cuello y le acercó más, disfrutando de la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Amaba esos gestos que tenía sólo con ella, esa intimidad y afinidad que habían ido forjando hasta llegar al entendimiento con solo una mirada, con sólo un toque.

—Yaten… -suspiró entre el beso, delirando en su boca. Lo amaba como una tonta, y él lo sabía, pero también sabía que estaba loco por esa mujer eterna que latía en sus brazos con las mejillas rojas. Todavía como una jovencita.

—Papá ya…

Las palabras de Yarei se ahogaron en su infantil garganta al mirar la escena amorosa entre sus padres. No podía evitar sentirse abochornada al ser testigo de esas muestras de afecto, y no porque no le gustara saber que sus padres se querían tanto, sino más bien porque sentía que invadía su privacidad, en especial la de su padre, que para ella era su adoración aunque en muchas ocasiones le hiciera rabiar.

Yaten y Rei vieron su pequeño momento roto y se sonrieron antes de separarse y hacerle frente a su hija.

—Eso está mucho mejor. –opinó el platinado, observando que Yarei había seguido su consejo y se puso una camisa sin mangas que aunque no era lo que él querría, al menos la cubría lo suficiente para andar por allí a merced de los insensatos ojos masculinos de cualquier edad.

—Te ves adorable, hija. –dijo Rei, acercándose a ella para acomodarle unos cuantos cabellos enredados en el listón que adornaba su cabeza.

—¿Papi, ya nos vamos? –preguntó la jovencita, echando en menos el halago de su madre. No se le daba mucho eso de ser tan afectiva.

—Tenías que ser una Kou –expresó, llegando hasta Yaten y arreglarle el cuello de la camisa que ella misma le había desacomodado. Él sonrió por el apunte a su herencia genética-. Es mejor que se vayan o un ejército de gritonas vendrá a buscarte. –concluyó, refiriéndose a las hijas de sus amigas.

—¡Sí! –celebró Yarei, colgándose del brazo de su padre para caminar a la salida. En su trayecto, le contaba lo que habría en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ChibiUsa, y lo que ella quería hacer para su propio cumpleaños.

Yaten rodó los ojos y la escuchó en silencio, preguntándose cómo es que su vida terminó siendo dominada y girando alrededor de dos mágicas mujeres de largos cabellos negros y mirada encantadora.

—Daddy…

Él peliplata emitió un sonido gutural para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

—Te quiero mucho. –soltó Yarei, regalándole una sonrisa antes de echarse a correr al auto estacionado al final de la acera.

Yaten sonrió. Ahí estaba la respuesta.

Ellas eran su vida.

.

.

* * *

¡Holas! (^o^)/

*asdfghjklñ*

¡Yarei Kou, let me love yaaaaa!

Es que la vi, y de repente mi cabeza hizo 'click', no tenía idea de cómo podría ser Yaten de papá, menos con una hija. Ahora, veo que ella podría ser como él y Yaten ser protector y sutilmente consentidor con su princesita xD Y Rei... awww *muere de amor* The perfect family *w*

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, y como siempre, les doy infinitas gracias por regalarme el honor de su atención.

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
